


You Should Get Out More (Gabriel x Reader)

by Hatless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm gay af, M/M, Multi, Other, Please enjoy my fanfiction, Preferably a friend you have and not a character, READER IS GENDER NUETRAL, That's assuming you have friends, Your roommate can be me if you don't have friends, Your roommate is whoever you want it to be, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatless/pseuds/Hatless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a young nongender specified loaf of bread (not literally), never leave the comfort of your laptop. One day, you are unable to use any of your devices due to an untimely power outage, and you decide a walk may be a good idea, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Get Out More (Gabriel x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In this story, you have a roommate. This roommate can be whoever you want it to be, preferably a friend of yours in real life as opposed to a character from Supernatural. Your gender and your roommate's gender are never specified, and your names are written as Y/n and R/n.

You blink at the screen on your laptop, sulking at the buffering page. You performed virtually all your daily activities on the Internet, and you honestly had no time for this. Correction: You had plenty of time, but you were in a specifically impatient mood today. Your eyes flickered to the corner of your screen to see the time, only for you to notice how low your battery was. Five percent? Was it not going to warn you? You sighed deeply, pushing the laptop away from yourself so you could stand up from your bed. You laced your fingers together and pressed your hands palm-up towards the ceiling in a stretch, taking a couple easy steps to where your laptop charger lay on the floor. One end was already plugged into the wall; the other just needed to be reconnected to your laptop. You don’t truly understand why you ever unplug it in the first place, as you’re generally never out of your bed while using the laptop. You speedily maneuvered the plug into the charger port on your laptop, a smile almost decorating your lips as you stared at the battery percentage. Condescendingly, the percentage dropped down to four percent.

“What?” You mumbled to yourself, unplugging the cord before plugging it back in. Nothing happened at first before your laptop promptly shut off from a lack of battery life. Your eyes were glued to the black screen for what felt like a full minute before you were able to consciously bring yourself to react, blinking in a calm manner before shutting the lid of the device. This is okay. You are okay with this. You are not okay with this.

You took a deep breath to compose yourself, taking your phone off your nightstand only to realize it was dead as well. You scowled at your bad luck, attempting to plug your phone in before realizing neither chargers were working. You were beginning to feel frustrated when you abruptly comprehended that it might have not been their fault. You doubtfully reached over to your lamp and switched it on, only for no light to be produced. With both of your devices coincidentally dead, you currently had zero things to do other than hope the power supernaturally comes back on.

_Or you could go outside._

No, you shouldn’t even be joking about that. Your thick curtains were drawn snugly over the windows in your bedroom, blocking the sunshine and making it feel as though the sun was only just beginning to peek over the horizon. Last time you checked, a couple minutes ago (it felt like a half hour already) it was about one in the afternoon. You warily approached the curtains, clutching the edge before jerking them open as quick as you might tear off a Band-Aid. You immediately winced, scrunching your eyes and turning away from the light. Oh Lord, it is such a lovely day outside.

“Why is life so radiant and stunning.” You state scornfully to yourself, phrasing it as a question but not speaking it like one. You were squinting out the window now, studying someone contentedly take their dog for a walk. Your hand was still gripping the curtains, and your hold only grew tighter when you started thinking about going for a walk. You would very seldom take walks, and when you did, they were before sunrise. Conceivably not the safest thing to do, but you stayed indoors so often that you became uncomfortable with the sun’s rays and found it best to walk when it is not currently a nuisance. You were currently considering going out for a walk. Right now, to the park. You let go of a breath that you didn’t realize you had been holding on to, letting your now sweaty hand drop the curtains. They masked the window once again, rapidly shrouding the room in darkness. Your eyes darted around the tidy room - things hardly got a chance to be messy since you didn’t do much to make messes. You worked from your laptop and always took dirty dishes to the kitchen when you went to get more food. You kept dirty clothes in a pile by your door, but you didn’t get changed that often so it was relatively easy to manage.

You got changed into an outfit more appropriate for going outside, not even taking notice of the fact it was made up entirely of dull colors. You checked a mirror, making sure everything was on right and you looked half decent to be near strangers. You have to admit, despite not talking to other people, your appearance did matter to you when it came to avoiding that _judgmental stare_. You know the one. It’s not like you _never_ talked to people. You actually have a roommate! They aren’t here right now, though. For all you know, that could very well be a lie.

You paced in front of your front door for a couple agonizingly long minutes, giving yourself a fair chance to change your mind about going out. Biting your knuckle, you opened the door to the outside realm, your eyes reflexively squinting at the light that shone on your face. You tried to maintain a steady posture as you stepped outside, allowing the door to shut behind you with a click. It was warm outside, not hot, and the feeling of standing on your doorstep was much more pleasant than you initially expected it to be. You took in a breath of the mildly humid air, looking up into the sky. It was partially cloudy, and you could see a thick grouping of clouds farther in the distance that may be heading in your direction. That would be nice, you liked the rain. Maybe the rain liked you as well. Who knows? A light breeze blew by, gently reminding you of your current whereabouts. One step at a time, you began walking down the sidewalk in the direction of your local park.

You heard birds chirping, young kids laughing as they enjoyed the early days of their summer vacation. You blinked leisurely as you walked, a small smile unconsciously sneaking its way onto your typically lifeless expression. You needed this. You needed to take some time to appreciate what was going on all around you, beyond the walls of your home. You shook your head nonchalantly at your own thoughts, knowing you’d forget about this experience soon after you got home. Once your electricity is operative again, you’ll disregard this journey along with any individual moments you faced on it. Maybe you’ll mention going outside to your roommate, but that’s it. That doesn’t matter right now though; all that matters is the peace you are feeling, despite being way out of your comfort zone. Right now, what matters is how you’ve reached the park, and are taking a seat on a shaded picnic table bench, withdrawn from the other people in the area. You rest your arms on the table and lay your chin on them, closing your eyes lightly as you took the time to breathe. Not think, just enjoy.

“What’s up, sugar?” Your eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice, the rest of your expression static. You could feel them sit down next to you, but didn’t turn your head. A few moments lasted of you staring straight ahead, mentally wondering if the stranger would give up if you didn’t respond. They were talking to you, right? Maybe they’re on the phone. They could have walked over here to get some peace and quiet. Yeah, that’s probably it. “Um, hello?” They drug out the last syllable and you twitched as they acknowledged you a second time, not knowing what to do. You weren’t prepared for this. You did not expect this interaction. “I know you can hear me.” The voice stated, and you slowly sat upright, pressing your palms firmly onto your knees in a rigid manner as you let your head hang below your shoulders. You glared into your lap to avoid eye contact, or eye-to-body contact. Or any mental contact.

“Ich spreche kein Englisch.” You stated, half hoping the outsider would go away at this. You shouldn’t get your hopes up so easily. There was a minor pause before the person responded to your German excuse.

“Das hättest du einfach sagen sollen.” You froze, posture even more rigid than before, if possible.

“Is there no way out of this?” You whispered, primarily to yourself.

“Relax, I’ll leave if you tell me to.” You feel faintly more relaxed at this idea, but really can’t bring yourself to say something so rude. “You can look at me if you want, it’s not like your eyes ‘ll burn out or somethin’.” You blinked rapidly for a moment as you considered looking over at the one next to you, but you settled for straightening your posture first.

“[Y/n].” You blurted out, turning towards the one who’s been trying to speak to you. “That’s… my name, it’s [Y/n].” You almost didn’t finish what you were saying as your eyes got caught in this stranger’s own pair. You weren’t fully certain how to describe the specific shade of hazel that they were, but you gracelessly avoided looking directly into them after that. His hair appeared to be a dark bronze shade in this lighting, pushed back in a style that boldly showed off the entirety of his face.

“All right [Y/n], I’m Gabriel.” Gabriel smiled, holding out a hand for you to shake. You stared at it. “I haven’t seen you here before, new in town?” His tone was light and positive as he tried to start a conversation, and you tentatively shook the offered hand.

“I’ve lived a couple blocks down for a few years.” You voiced quietly, and he tilted his head a tad.

“Well I’m here nearly every day, are you too busy to make it here?” You shook your head, unconsciously still holding his hand. He didn’t seem to mind.

“My power went out.” You said, voice relaxing to a natural speaking tone. You spaced for an instant before abruptly becoming aware of his hand intertwined with your own, hastily contracting it. “I-I’m sorry, what did you say your name was again? Michael?” You could have imagined the dumbstruck look that crossed his features before he started laughing, taking a few seconds to compose himself. 

“It’s Gabriel. Did you only go outside because… your power went out?” You nodded at the question, crossing your arms uncomfortably when he repeated his name.

“How was I that far off?” You shook your head at your stupidity, genuinely not realizing why you thought of the name Michael.

“You need to get out more, it would probably help with making your social skills match your… magnetism.” You could feel your face heat up as Gabriel says this, and you hope it isn’t noticeable.

“Do you flirt with all the new people in the park?” You suspected, and his smile contorted into a smirk.

“Only the cute ones.” He winked, and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “So what’s on your mind, honey bunch?”

“Right now? Getting back to the safety of my home.” You shifted your crossed arms so that you could rest a knuckle near your mouth. “Unless you can convince me to stay and chat.” You smiled with this proposition, unsure how you were even speaking words in front of this strange new individual. Gabriel gave you a determined expression, putting a finger up to tell you to wait while he sifted through one of his pockets. He pulled out a red lollipop and held it out to you.

“Suck on this.” You raised a brow at his wording, carefully taking the candy from his hand.

“Is it drugged?” Gabriel’s lips flattened as he looked you in the eyes with a slight turn and tilt of his head, eyebrows in a middle-lowered position.

“Do you want it to be?” You were about to respond, but he interjected. “I mean, I won’t kink shame you, but-“

“I’m not- I don’t… I’m glad it’s not.” You say, taking the clear wrapper off the top.

“Well I never said it wasn’t.” You pause, looking at his expression to see if he was joking. You decide that he was and pop the candy into your mouth. Rest in peace if this is drugged, because it is so worth it.

“Okay, I’m convinced. What do you wanna chat about? The weather? Music? Luciferianism?” You question, propping your head up using your elbow on the table. Gabriel gave you an inquisitive look before he started asking you questions about you, and you would ask things about him in return. The light banter prolonged like this for what seemed like, and was in fact hours. In the shaded area you both sat, you didn’t take much notice when the thick clouds you had seen earlier in the day absentmindedly drifted above you. The sun had already begun to set once you realized how much time it had been since you decided to take a walk. You only expected to be out for an hour at most, certainly not until dusk. 

You were looking into Gabriel’s eyes, the easiest feature to make out on his face in the dim lighting. You’ve temporarily forgotten about trying to avoid that very feature, and your mouth was starting to lack the moisture essential to speak. You sometimes spoke for maybe a half hour to your roommate in one sitting, but you weren’t used to having such a consistently long conversation with someone. You stopped in the middle of a sentence when you felt a drop of water land on the tip of your nose, tilting your head to the side as you gazed up through the tree leaves above you and to the clouds upstairs. They were dark, but they had sharp defining features that made them gorgeous in their own way.

“It’s raining.” You pointed out, even though you knew Gabriel had realized it at this point. “I hate to cut this short – sort of – but I should really be getting home.” You stood up, patting your butt to make sure nothing stuck to it from the seat. You were a bit sore, sitting in the same place for many hours isn’t the most pleasant way to spend your time, but talking to your new friend Gabriel for so long makes up for it.

“I can walk you there, it’s on the way to my house anyway.” Gabriel mused, and you let out a short breathy chuckle.

“I never told you my address.” You point out matter-of-factly, him shrugging in response.

“On the way, opposite direction, what does it matter?” You nodded in agreement. “So, lead the way.” You stretched your back before you started walking towards your house, Gabriel swiftly falling into stride next to you. The rain started dropping at a steady pace, enough to get your clothes wet, but an umbrella wasn’t completely necessary yet.

“Do you have the time? I’d check my phone, but it’s dead… and at home.” Gabriel glanced at the little sunset that was still visible over the horizon, and he didn’t even have to think about his answer before he gave it. 

“It’s about 8:30. You late for something?” Your brows creased together at his sense of time before you answered him, shaking your head.

“Nope, I just hope the power’s working again.” The rain got a little harder as you spoke, and you could see a flash of lightning out of the corner of your eye. This was accompanied by a loud clash of thunder shortly after, and you couldn’t help but smile when it did. You liked thunderstorms, but you did know it was a bit dangerous to stay outside during them. Your pace sped up with the rain’s, Gabriel following suit. Each individual drop of rain made a quiet sound as it hit some sort of surface, and when it all sounded together it could be compared to an orchestra sent down from heaven. 

“And if it’s not?” Gabriel inquired, voice rising so his words weren’t drowned out in the music that was getting gradually louder at a wild swiftness. Your clothes were beginning to stick to your body, and you could see it affecting Gabriel’s as well. He laced his fingers back through his now wet hair, and you hoped the downpour was cooling any redness that was showing on your face. The rain was starting to coat anything near the ground in a thin mist, so it was difficult to see too far in front of or behind Gabriel and you. It was almost as if you were the only two who existed for the time being, but a loud clap of thunder reminded you that you haven’t answered his question.

“I’ll go through some old stuff, play solitaire. Read a book, maybe even go to bed early. I don’t really know yet.” You almost expected Gabriel to not hear you over the rain, but he seemed to have no problem with it.

“That’s fair, but uh, are you sure you know where we’re going?” You chuckled, nodding your head. It was difficult to see the path, but you were used to that.

“I mostly take my walks before the sun comes up, it’s always hard to see where I’m going.” You stopped sharply and started checking your pockets.

“What are you doing? I don’t think now is a good time to start feeling yourself. And don’t get me wrong, I’d love to see-“

“We’re there, I’m just… wait.” Gabriel looked up at the house they were passing, understanding that it was the one that belonged to you and your roommate. You froze, and he observed you in confusion. “Shit.” You muttered, not expecting Gabriel to pick up on it at all due to the rain.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, following you as you stepped up onto your porch. It was wet under there too, but a bit quieter and easier to see in.

“I completely forgot, my roommate has the key to the house right now, and the door locks automatically.” You gulped, suddenly feeling really embarrassed about this entire encounter.

“Don’t you have a spare?” Gabriel probed, lifting the doormat to see if there was a key under it.

“It’s, um.” You closed your eyes, but you could feel Gabriel’s gaze on you. “We do have a spare, it’s.” You opened your eyes wider than they needed to be and pointed towards the house with both hands. “Inside.” You barely opened your mouth as you spoke the last part, Gabriel hearing it anyway and gently placing his palm directly to his face. He looked around at the front of the house, taking notice of a window next to the door with the blinds closed inside.

“Well, we could always… break in?” Gabriel offered, and you shook your head.

“No, I don’t think we can do that.” You looked at Gabriel in the eyes, hesitating before giving the reason. “My security system is… really thorough. I’m paranoid sometimes.” You crossed your arms uncomfortably as you looked at the house in dejection. “My roommate gets home soon anyway. You should just go home.” You faked a bright smile in Gabriel’s direction, but he shook his head.

“Your roommate doesn’t get here until noon tomorrow, you told me that already.” He took a step towards you, and you raised your eyebrows. You didn’t expect him to remember a detail like that. “Would your security system go off if someone were to, theoretically, suddenly appear in one of the rooms?” You narrowed your eyes at him, tilting your head to the side.

“That’s an odd question. It wouldn’t, no.” Gabriel took a few more steps towards you, and as he got closer you started to get a little scared, remembering some things you’ve gone through in your past. He didn’t stop walking until he was directly in front of you, close enough to touch without making much of a reaching effort. Your eyes darted up and down his entire form, nervous as to what he was getting at. 

“Please don’t freak out… I’m gonna get you inside.” Gabriel put a hand on your shoulder, and before you could interject, the two of you were standing in your bedroom with his hand still resting on your shoulder. Your eyes went wide as you scrambled for your dresser, pulling out the top drawer frantically and taking a gun. Gabriel peeked into the drawer to see it practically had everything but clothes, but he was able to recognize that now is not a good time for admiring your taste in weaponry. He put his hands up in a surrender signal, backing away from you a couple steps. “Y/n, please, I said not to freak out.” You eyed Gabriel carefully, his posture was submissive, and he clearly didn’t intend to harm you. You slowly lowered your gun, but kept a tight grip on it.

“You’re not a demon.” You said, glancing around at the salt lining the entire room. “What are you, Gabriel?” The corners of Gabriel’s mouth couldn’t help but twitch upward at this, figuring you’ve probably pieced two and two together by now and just didn’t want to accept it.

“You know what I am. You confused me for my brother before, pumpkin.” Your eyes displayed something closer to acceptance than shock, twisting the gun in your hands a few times.

“This must be useless, then.” You said, placing it back into your dresser drawer and pushing it shut. “I didn’t expect you to be a… not-human.”

“I didn’t expect you to be a hunter.” Gabriel accused, and you scratched the back of your head nervously.

“I’m really not one, I just know a bit. Some people I sincerely cared about are no longer with me because of some asshole demons… which reminds me, angels are _good_ … right?” Gabriel crossed his arms, making a face as though he was offended. 

“For the most part.” Gabriel must have gotten tired of talking in the dark, as he snapped his fingers and the lights turned on. You were too distracted with the whole angel thing to care much about your electricity being functional.

“How do I know if I can trust you?” You asked skeptically, and he narrowed his eyes at you.

“I just exposed myself to help you get inside your house, and you’re considering not trusting me?” He put his hands onto his hips, jutting them out to the side in a vivacious fashion. “How do I know if I can trust _you_?”

“Look, I’m not the one who hid being a freaking archangel. I don’t know how you guys work, do I know too much now? Do you have to kill me?” You put your hands up on the sides of your head as you shook it lightly, and he seemed distressed.

“Didn’t I say not to freak out? Are you freaking out?”

“Why didn’t you just leave me and go home?” You asked, watching him while biting down on your knuckle.

“And leave you stuck in the rain?” Gabriel asked, shaking his head. “No, thanks. Do you wanna be grateful or not?” You took a deep breath, clearing your thoughts. He did help you out, and it’s not like you didn’t just talk to him for nearly seven hours straight. You probably couldn’t dislike him if you tried, which you were. You were trying, and you were ready to give up doing so.

“Thank you.” You said, taking a step towards him. “I have to say, I’m a lot less surprised than I feel I should be. One of my closest friends turned out to be a djinn when I was younger.” You shivered at the thought, hugging yourself. “I just can’t seem to stay out of the whole monster thing.” Gabriel frowned sympathetically, sifting through his thoughts in a search for a way to cheer you up.

“I can… make you forget I’m an angel, if that makes you more comfortable.” You tilted your head in consideration, thinking about how different this would be if he were human. You listened to the rain pounding on the windows of your bedroom as you thought, but it didn’t take you very long to decide, stepping closer to him. 

“I don’t want you to make me forget about a part of you.” You state, smiling at him. You stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before the tension breaks you, and you start laughing. “Are you gonna go home at all?” you question, unsure as to where this night was headed from here.

“I can go now if you want me to, yeah.” Gabriel confirmed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

“You don’t have to, I mean, if you want to stay and watch a movie or something, I’d be up for it.” You offered, not wanting to be alone just yet. He seemed to get what you were thinking, shrugging his shoulders casually at your proposal.

You ended up spending the next several hours watching horror films in the living room on Netflix, starting off with a seat cushion separating Gabriel from you. He would occasionally make jokes at the dumb things some of the characters would do, and you weren’t sure if they were an attempt to calm him or you. Likely neither, just jokes that made you at least smile every time. It made the movies a lot less intense, and helped you get to the point where you were calmly resting your head on him, drifting off while some characters predictably got brutally murdered on screen. He resituated the two of you so that you both lay comfortably on the couch, and you couldn’t really focus on the screaming as your vision became blurry, and you were asleep. Part of you thought that you would wake up to find out the entire day was a dream. Going outside was a bit out of character for you, so was talking to people and falling asleep on a couch with a stranger who gave you candy while the two of you never bothered changing out of drenched clothes. Not to mention said stranger was the archangel Gabriel. Alas, the entire experience of the day was real, and unforgettable. Unlike how you were thinking before you reached the park earlier today.

You wouldn’t forget about this day if you tried, and you would remember many individual moments that you faced on it. Maybe you’ll mention going outside to your roommate, but you were likely going to tell them a great deal more than that. You only came back into consciousness at the quiet yet familiar sound of a camera taking a photo. You blinked lazily a few times before attempting to process what was going on, noticing your roommate was standing in front of you with their phone out. You felt arms wrapped around you, and that’s when you realized Gabriel was still in your house. You panicked at the newfound knowledge that your roommate just took a picture of you snuggling up with a stranger on the couch, jolting and immediately tripping onto the floor. You quickly picked yourself up and snatched the phone out of your roommate’s hand.

“Hey!” They protested, trying to grab it back. The phone was locked with a six digit number passcode, and it was taken back before you got a chance to even think of what the first digit may be. “This is going on my blog, Y/n. You can’t stop me.” You clench your teethe, glancing over at Gabriel.

“Is that even legal?” You questioned, your roommate shrugging.

“You wouldn’t call the cops on me.” Your roommate stated, and you knew it was the truth. You decide to let it go, for now.

“Are you even asleep?” You asked Gabriel, not sure if angels needed to sleep in the first place. His eyes opened easily, darting over to you in a heartbeat.

“No.” He looked innocent, lips flattening cutely.

“And you just let this photo come into existence?” You pointed at your roommates phone, and Gabriel shifted to sit on the couch properly.

“It’s not my house, I can’t control who takes pictures in it, sweetheart.” Gabriel defended himself with a wink, and you could hear your roommate’s breath hitch. You looked over, scowling as they looked at you while clearly trying their best not to burst out laughing. Your thoughts on what you were planning on doing to your roommate later were interrupted with the sound of your stomach growling, and you suddenly realized the only thing you’ve eaten in nearly twenty four hours was a lollipop.

“I guess I should make some breakfast, then. Or lunch, or whatever.” You dragged your hand over your face and your roommate put their phone into their pocket as Gabriel stood up. “Gabriel, meet R/n, R/n, meet Gabriel.”

“Is this my replacement?” Your roommate joked, and you were still angry because of the picture, so you said _maybe_. You walked by the two of them and into the kitchen to make yourself something to eat, feeling your muscles relax at the sound of quiet banter in the other room. Did angels need to eat? You guess Gabriel would be pretty hungry by now if they did. You made yourself something relatively quickly, walking out into the living room where Gabriel and your roommate were hanging out. They went silent when you entered the room, glancing at each other like they had something to hide. You narrowed your eyes while tilting your head to the side, sitting down on the couch with your breakfast in your lap.

“That’s not suspicious at all.” You commented sarcastically, taking a bite of your food. “I’m assuming you won’t fill me in?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Gabriel claimed. “In fact, R/n was just leaving.” Your roommate nodded enthusiastically at this, shuffling towards the exit.

“I’ll be back in time for dinner.” Your roommate confirmed, and they were out the door before you could question where they were going. Gabriel plopped himself down on the couch next to you, swiftly wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You nearly dropped your food out of nervousness as his head neared yours, lips grazing your ear as he spoke.

“Ever been with an angel before?” He whispered, and you stared straight ahead, steadying your hands enough to move your food into the arm of the couch without dropping it. Silence hung in the air as you avoided looking at him, cloaking the room in unease. Before any more words could be spoken, you smashed your lips into Gabriel’s, draping your arms over his shoulders while he moved his hands to your waist. You could tell he was caught off guard by your sudden advance, but that’s just payback, isn’t it? You pulled your head away from his and rested your foreheads together, unable to stop the smile that graced your features.

“I need to get out more.” You murmured thoughtfully, and the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
